


The Stolen Cake

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 6- Laughter.This fic is really, really wack. I had no idea what to write, and I was talking to my friends in science when my friend suggested Very Hungry Caterpillar fanfic. My other friend hated the idea, so naturally I wrote it. I don't think it can get worse that this.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	The Stolen Cake

The very hungry caterpillar wiggled through the tunnel. He was going to steal some cake from the neighbours. They were having a party and parties always had cake. The tunnel he had created was narrow, but he still managed to fit through. Getting back could be a problem, but he’d face that when he got to it.

He could smell the cake from here, the scent wafting through the tunnel. He rounded the corner and saw the kitchen. There were piles of food everywhere. He could see mounds of fruit, and towers of sweets. In the corner, his neighbour was icing the cake. His girlfriend rang the doorbell, right on time. His neighbour left the room, to go answer.

He snuck out of the tunnel and surveyed the food. He stuffed some into the sacks he was carrying. He threw them into the tunnel, and paused. He could hear footsteps. He jammed twelve cakes into his mouth, and leapt into the tunnel.

His neighbour looked around, confused. Just a few seconds ago there had been twice as much food. The very hungry caterpillar crept down the tunnel, laughing to himself. He was going to enjoy this food with his girlfriend.


End file.
